


You Get Presents When I Get Coffee

by DaughterofHypnos17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHypnos17/pseuds/DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: It's the morning of Percy's 25 birthday; read about how he and Nico enjoy a warm cup of Coffee, and how Percy gets some new bling. Enjoy! Please review!





	You Get Presents When I Get Coffee

One-shot

August 18, 2018

Percy's P.O.V

I've been awake for what seems like hours; just staring at Nico sleep. He seems so peaceful, and vulnerable. The way his eyelashes cast shadows onto sharp cheekbones; and how small breathes and snores fall from his lips.

The past six months we've been together have been the best six months of my life. I've fallen in love with him even though he has been in love with me for years. He puts up these bitter walls but once you open a door everything is so much sweeter.

He's like coffee bitter and so good all at the same time, and I have a caffeine addiction. His eyes flutter open, revealing chocolate brown irises; deeper that any ocean my father rules over.

"Buon compleanno, mio amore," he says in his raspy morning voice.

Have I mentioned that he speaks fluent Italian; so hot.

"But it's my birthday," I say confused. His soft laugh is contagious.

"I said happy birthday, my love."

"Oh," I say feeling stupid.

He softly caresses my jaw, drawing me into a warm kiss.

"so when do I get my present," I ask while hopping on my knees.

"you get presents when I get coffee."

I turn around only to come face Nico with a steaming cup of coffee in hand, "where's my gift?"  
"You sneaky sneaky man," he says with a sly smile. I smirk back at him only to have my facial expression go blank when Nico takes a small box out of the side table.

"Yes," I breathe before he can open the box.

"I'm not proposing, stupido." He uses my other Italian nickname; however I know what that one means.

I blush bright red, hoping he didn't see how disappointed I was. Unluckily for me, he does.

"Hey hey hey, did you want me to propose," he questions soothingly. At this point I'm blinking back tears.

"Well I never expected you to, but when I saw the box I got my hopes up," I say while tears are threatening to spill.

Nico reaches over, grabbing a different box out of the nightstand. He opens the box, achingly slow, revealing a small ring encrusted with stark sapphires and the clearest diamonds.

"I was going to wait until Christmas, but I guess I can settle for now," he shrugs.

Tears finally spill over; my boyfriend kisses away every tear as soon as they fall.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

I nod, "How long has that been sitting there?" I whisper.

"Let's just say that once I got you I wasn't ever letting go," he says shyly.

"Don't worry," I begin, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

He takes my hand, and carefully slides the ring onto my finger; I can't wait to show this think off.

**Author's Note:**

> AN. Hey guys, I just thought I'd put some Pernico fluff out today at it is the almighty Percy Jackson's birthday. Enjoy! Please review!


End file.
